El primer día sin ti
by multinicks
Summary: Song-Fic, aun cuando el amor se va siempre queda esa tristeza interior.


**El primer día sin ti**

Suspiró lentamente, esa época otoñal la ponía bastante melancólica; miraba su reflejo en la taza del café humeante y sintió unas repentinas ganas de llorar.

-Disculpe… ¿Podría decirme que día es hoy?- preguntó la azabache con los ojos en el café.

-Si señorita, es Viernes 21 de Octubre- contestó el mesero.

-¿Ah? Gracias- agradeció con una voz a punto de quebrarse, le tembló levemente el labio.

Miro por el vidrio para afuera y sintió una leve picazón en la nariz y como unas inocentes lagrimas estaban amenazando con fluir.

_Ayer, en esta hora,  
En esta misma mesa,  
Tu sentado justo enfrente  
Donde ahora se sienta tu ausencia  
Me dijiste que te vas_

Lo recordaba hace mucho… Exactamente hace 1 año, en ese mismo café, él la había dejado, prefiriendo una causa que ella desconocía, dejándola sola y que claramente no se hiciera ilusiones de regresar.

Una lágrima surco su mejilla derecha, miro el techo como distraída, estaba evitando llorar, casi no había nadie en el lugar pero ya de por si daba lástima.

_Dos docenas de mis años  
Veinticuatro de tus horas  
Atraviesan como balas  
Una detrás de otra  
Mi existencia  
Me muero si no estás_

-Yo puedo vivir sin ti…- se convenció a sí misma mientras tronaba sus dedos sin cuidado.

Ya había pasado tiempo desde entonces, pero especialmente ese día la hacía sentirse extraña…

-¿Qué es lo que me sucede?- se pregunto susurrando, sentía su corazón acelerarse y tranquilizarse, unos pequeños apretones que llevaban a cerrar sus ojos.

_Y ahora que ha vuelto  
el ansia del primer día sin ti  
y el presagio es tan oscuro  
que te juro que el futuro  
se presenta como un muro  
frente a mí_

-¿Desea algo más?- cuestionó el mesero con cara de preocupación.

-No gracias, ¿Cuánto es?- cuestionó distraída, eran los pensamientos las que la mantenían distante de todo, eran los pensamientos los que la estaban matando lentamente…

_Sin tu compañía, tu calor,  
Tu sonrisa, tu mirada traviesa  
Tus palabras sencillas  
Pronunciando te quiero  
Regalándome un beso  
Que inundaba de luz mis mejillas_

Había salido a caminar al parque, el aire había comenzado a ser helado, menos mal había llevado su bufanda. Caminó lento observando con detenimiento el parque. Le hacía recordar momentos especiales en los que disfruto la compañía de él.

-Kag…- llamó la atención aquel hombre con una sonrisa.

-Ey… No me está gustando para nada tu sonrisa- le hizo saber con una alegría vivaz.

-¿A no?- retó con astucia el ojidorado.

-No- sentenció la mujer azabache con una sonrisa dulce.

-Era algo bastante importante- le picó con picardía, era algo típico en él.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella con fingida indiferencia.

-No, no… Acércate- susurró bajo para llamar más la atención de Kagome.

Kagome se acercó, se situó frente a él, mirando directamente los ojos ámbar, quienes eran dueños de su corazón y alma.

Él sintió su corazón salírsele del pecho, con sus manos tomo las mejillas de Kagome y miro inconscientemente sus labios.

-Te vez bellísima- susurró mirándola.

-Inuyasha… ¿Qué estás diciendo?- interrogó incomoda con un rubor intenso en sus blancas mejillas.

-Que te quiero Kagome, te quiero…- se le declaró inclinándose con suavidad y besándola, sintiendo ella un halo lleno de inmensa felicidad.

_Sin tu telepatía, tus enfados,  
Tus risas, un poquito de todo  
Lo mejor de esta vida  
Se me escapa volando  
En dirección al espacio  
Que dejaste al marchar aquel día_

Kagome quería sollozar, se sentó en una banca cercana, mirando como las hojas amarillas, comenzaban a desprenderse de los arboles, veía la delicadeza en la cual caían y tocaban el suelo.

En ese momento presenció la discusión de una pareja, algo cercana a ella, se distrajo con el detalle de los movimientos y palabras.

-Entiéndelo Kanna, ya no podemos seguir juntos- sentenció enfadado el hombre.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- preguntaba desesperada la mujer con pequeñas lágrimas.

-Porque tengo que irme a vivir a Estados Unidos- confesó finalmente el hombre mirando el suelo.

-Tengo que irme a vivir allá porque debo ser mejor, tú no puedes dejar a tu familia que más te necesita ahora- comentó.

-Pero… ¡¿Por qué?!- pregunto sollozando.

-Porque es lo mejor- contesto abrazándola y recargando su mentón en la cabeza de ella.

Kagome sintió un dolor dentro de ella, se levantó ya que esa escena que había presenciado era tan parecida a la suya, tan cortante y amarga, tan…tan…cruel.

_Ayer al marcharte  
Por aquella puerta  
Te siguieron por la espalda  
Futuras reservas de sonrisas  
Y de felicidad_

Si, la había dejado hace exactamente 1 año y recordándolo le hacía sentir fatal, pensaba que había superado todo, sus miradas, sus besos, sus enojos, sus sonrisas, su todo…

Camino hasta llegar a su departamento, sacó con desgana las llaves y abrió con una rara dificultad, quizás porque no se sentía responsable de sus actos, no se sentía ella misma.

_Hoy me sobran las palabras  
Mis besos y mis miradas  
Los minutos de mis horas  
Cada gesto de mi cara  
y de mi alma  
eran por y para ti_

Cerró la puerta, dándole la espalda al pasillo miro las iníciales grabadas I&K. Rompió a llorar mientras dejaba su frente recargada a la puerta, triste y sola.

-¿Por qué?- se preguntó mientras se dejaba caer al suelo. –Es como el primer día sin ti- se dijo encontrado el porqué de muchas preguntas que se había formulado todo el día.

_Y ahora que ha vuelto  
el ansia del primer día sin ti  
y el presagio es tan oscuro  
que te juro que el futuro  
se presenta como un muro  
frente a mí_

Era lo que había querido evitar, todo aquel tiempo sin él, los 365 días del año, aquellas 53 semanas, donde realmente la había dejado devastada la partida, y aun lo seguía sintiendo, se limpio las lágrimas y se levanto hasta llegar a la sala y desplomarse en el sillón más próximo.

-Aun no lo puedo creer- se dijo abrazándose a sí misma.

-¿No puedes creer que Kagome?- cuestionó una voz grave que la sobresalto y casi la hace desmayar.

-Inuyasha…- susurro sorprendida.

-Siento haberme ido…-

_Sin tu telepatía, tus enfados,  
Tus risas, un poquito de todo  
Lo mejor de esta vida  
Se me escapa volando  
En dirección al espacio  
Que dejaste al marchar aquel día_

**(N/A): Primero que nada, quería plantearles este Song-Fic, que de repente se me ocurrió, y también darles una aviso de mi Fic Scarred, que está temporalmente detenido. Pero lo seguiré cuando tenga mi bloqueo mental fuera. Y espero que les haya gustado este Song-Fic. **


End file.
